


最終兵器彼氏

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 岳父東尼怎麼會如死侍所願那麼簡單就交出彼得呢？搞笑文登場人物：peter parker(2017 tom holland ver.)wade wilson(2016 Ryan Reynolds ver.)tony starkSteve RogersSuperfamily / spideypool / stony





	最終兵器彼氏

"唔......"

'6點30分...'  
Wade瞇著眼看向床邊的鬧鐘，再看向睡在他身旁的小男友。  
小男友還是睡得很熟，隱約還有點睡到流口水。但wade也沒空管他，今天他弄好了早餐就得出個一天任務了。

今天的任務內容是是保護一位殺手，他也不太清楚為什麼要雇一個雇傭兵去保護一個殺手，但反正有錢收，人又不用他殺，何樂而不為呢？  
只是今天一整天都好怪，他感覺一直有人監視住他，無論是出門，開車，看著雇用他的中年大叔殺人，甚至上廁所，做什麼事情都好，那被監視的感覺都揮之不去。

大慨晚上9點，他終於成功保護好這位殺手，任務完成，同時他受不了那監視的感覺，開始尋找到底是什麼東西一整天監視著他時，他在離他將2米的地方看到了一隻會飛的小型蜘蛛，眼睛還是發出紅光的。

他立即就抓住了這隻飛行的小機器，上下左右的翻了翻來看，他只有看到前，後置鏡頭，心裡想到難不成這蜘蛛型的飛行物是Babyboy的東西？

為什麼小男友要派這東西跟蹤自己？他們已經交往好一陣子，而且他的表現已經好得讓peter完全信任他不會隨便殺人(好吧，減少了也算是成功對吧)

在他思考的同時，Peter傳了簡訊問他在那，他那邊有些麻煩想讓他幫忙，wade就立即趕過去了。

他們搞定那單持械行劫案，wade回到家已經快12點，今天Peter一定要回自己家，梅嬸抱怨過好多次，所以他們在搞定後就分開了。  
Wade到家後立即再將機械蜘蛛拿出來仔細檢查，小蜘蛛眼睛已經沒有紅光，感覺像是電池用盡了，他上下翻轉的看了看這東西，發現他沒有什麼插口可以用來充電，只好先將他放在桌子上，就去洗澡了。

過了幾天，他們在任務後一起回家，在他們脫了對方的緊身衣在抱抱親親時，wade眼角瞄到有一些紅光在幽暗的房間中照出來，他看到那隻小蜘蛛飛回去Peter的緊身衣上。

那晚他們完事後躺在床上聊天，wade就借機問了一下蜘蛛裝的裝備問題，peter很興奮的將蜘蛛裝的特殊功能都講了一遍，在他說到小蜘蛛機械的時候，wade打斷他問了一些問題。

"那隻小蜘蛛有什麼用途？"

"就像監視器那樣，可以指示他跟蹤目標跟拍攝影像，有次我找到一個製毒工場，就是靠小蜘蛛的影片來當證據的！非常有用喔！"

"那petey會很常用它嗎？"

"唔~又不會很多機會用，真的是大罪案的時候才會用，這陣子紐約都是小事多些，所以都沒在用...雖然在這套蜘蛛裝的裝備入面我最喜歡他了"

Wade頗確定派小蜘蛛跟蹤自己的不是peter，那九成就是鐵罐那個變態要跟蹤我了吧？

臭鐵罐一直反對他們在一起，他回想起他當時表白的時候，在他對著Peter說完，peter也過了好一陣子才接受他。

他以為Peter是考慮了那麼久才接受，但後來某次他們講起，才知道Peter也喜歡他，一聽到他表白已經想說好了，只是tony也同時在監聽他們，當他聽到死侍表白，就立即不讓Peter回答，並命令他立即離開。

事後他們當然是排除萬難的在一起，peter也笑著回想當時的事，他覺得tony太誇張了，因此wade跟tony的關係就不怎麼好。

在跟peter聊完這話題後，他大慨猜到鐵罐為什麼要派小蜘蛛出來跟蹤他，然後他靈機一觸的想到一件事...

"Petey，我對那隻小蜘蛛很有興趣，你可以放他出來給我看看嗎？"

"可以喔！大叔也想要這種裝備嗎？我可以跟tony說讓他給你的死侍裝更新！"

"不，我的死侍裝已經夠好了，太多東西反而不習慣"  
"實際上，我最有興趣的只有你！"

Peter聽到wade這樣說，臉都紅起來了  
"....笨...笨蛋大叔！！"

Wade笑著摸了摸Peter的頭髮  
"好了~給我看小蜘蛛吧Babyboy"

之後peter就戴上了面具，再拿起被他隨便丟在地上的蜘蛛裝，然後就聽到他叫karen召喚小蜘蛛出來，小蜘蛛應聲就從緊身衣的胸口飛出來，他向著死侍掃射了一下，就自行圍著房子轉了一圈了，飛回來後又回到了蜘蛛裝的心口位置。

"這樣就可以了，他拍的東西我實時也可以看，還有紀錄！大叔要看看嗎？"  
Peter脫掉面具，再把面具戴到wade臉上。

Peter幫他調整好了面具

"晚上好"

"Karen???"

"你不是Peter，請問你是？"

"我是wade"

"請稍等"  
"你是peter的男朋友，你好wade wilson先生，初次見面"  
"請問有什麼可以幫你？"

Wade頗驚訝karen知道他的名字，他想到或許peter有跟她提過自己？在karen提醒完一些注意事項後，他也變得很想試完所有功能，但peter在身旁，他就只好先看剛才拍的影片。

他心想下次應該要偷peter的面具來跟Karen交流一下Peter有沒有錄影些什麼有關他的東西......

"請讓我看看剛才拍的影片吧"

"了解"

Karen一講完，眼罩上就投映出剛才拍攝wade家的影片，畫質不差，也有錄音，他心底還是讚嘆這功能的，但是用來監視他就有點過份了。

看完後peter就很興奮的幫他脫掉面罩問他感想，他就如實說覺得很棒，稱讚一下鐵罐就完結這個話題了。

根據之後幾次的詢問，自從告白的時候被鐵罐實時觀看後，peter就強烈反對他再度實時觀看，他很難得的用'我也有私隱的！！'這個理由來成功說服鐵罐不再實時觀看他的錄影，而是改成由karen來決定哪一些需要即時看，哪一些可以直接刪掉，而且有些影片連peter自己也沒權限可以看。

某晚，peter巡邏完先去他家，在wade回家後就看到他趴在客廳的沙發上睡著了，他確認小男友真的睡著後，就拿起他的蜘蛛裝頭套戴上。

"晚上好"

"Karen???"

"你好，wade Wilson先生，請問有什麼幫到你？"

"是這樣的........."  
"有次小蜘蛛跟蹤我拍了一整天的片，我想知道那段片我能翻看嗎？"

"那段片只有tony先生才能翻看"

"即是說peter也不能看對吧？"

"對"

"那一定要tony指示的才能這樣設權限指定誰才能看嗎？"

"沒有這設定，但若果需要這樣做是可以的"

"非常好...."

_______________________

復仇者大廈  
Tony stark 起居工作室

Tony坐在工作椅指示了friday幾樣數據處理工作。

"Sir，蜘蛛裝的數據已經上傳完畢"

"好，給我看看死侍的那些片段"  
Tony心想今次還不可以抓到這賤人的把柄？想要跟我的寶貝兒子交往你還早得很，只要我抓到你有傷及一個無辜市民你今次就死定了。

影片用投影的方式播出來，他一邊拿起了甜甜圈來吃一邊看影片。

那是他付錢請的保護殺手任務，那殺手雖然不是他安排，但當殺手一聽到有多一個人幫忙又不用付錢他很爽快就答應有一個保鑣跟著他出任務。

可是這是怎麼回事？？  
從早上開始的跟蹤任務，他們只是打屁聊天及跟蹤對象？？殺人呢？？槍戰呢？？

Tony看了30分鐘已經快受不了，他立即讓friday快轉到有打架的場景

"好了~~~讓我仔細的看你有沒有殺人"

畫面來到了殺手跟敵人對峙的現場，但整個過程中只有殺手在打人殺人，死侍就只有在旁邊幫殺手叫加油，在殺手被攻擊時幫檔，有一瞬死侍拿出了刀，在tony滿心歡喜以為有殺人畫面的時候，結果只是拿出來嚇嚇人就放回去，在殺手把人清掉後，也只見死侍受傷了，但他完全沒有出手殺人。

"這搞屁喔？？！！"  
"再快轉！！！我就不信你忍得住不殺人！！！"

Tony再用到半小時看完了這部[跟蹤死侍的一天]大長篇，但什麼鬼殺人畫面都只是殺手殺的，死侍在片段中除了受傷就是在旁邊嘴砲。

".......我浪費了寶貴的一個多小時在看這什麼鬼......"  
一邊趴在辦工桌，一邊按著自己額頭的tony邊抱怨邊說。

'Sir，還有數段影片，請問我要播放嗎？'

"入面內容呢？"

"由於影片設了只有sir能開啟的權限，所以我要得到sir的批准才能開。"

"我有設這種權限嗎？？"  
Tony完全忘了自己有沒有設這種東西了，但看來是有可能...他心想可能還要再花很多時間，所以就讓friday一次過放大畫面來播映那幾段影片。

畫面一次顯示了5段影片，全部都是拍攝死侍的，背景有房間也有屋頂，另外有一段是在後巷。

"難道跟蹤有效？他要殺人了嗎？"  
Tony抱著甜甜圈盒邊吃，邊喝咖啡在等看'好戲'

又一樣播了幾分鍾都沒什麼動靜，在他又想要快轉時，其中一部拍攝著後巷的畫面出現另一個瘦弱的身影，由於光度不足，他只能看到很模糊的影像，那個身影明顯比較矮的男性走近了死侍。

難道是買賣毒品現場？tony心想，但看下去就不對了，那瘦小的男生擁抱了死侍，他們就那樣的抱住了幾分鐘，只有看到背影的關係沒辦法分清那瘦小的男生到底是誰。

"這賤人難道去外面約男妓？？他已經有peter了！！怎可以這樣！！"  
Tony一口吞下甜甜圈再呷了一口咖啡

此時他聽到聲音，影片中人開始說話。

''Wade...."

這聲音......

這娃娃音......

畫面在語音未落時，另一個在屋頂場景的也是一樣出現了一位瘦小的男性，也是一樣立即在畫面旁抱住，這個更清楚的拍到他們接吻!!!!!

突然，第三個畫面傳出了聲音

"......阿喔，大叔......"

Tony剛好在咬另一個甜甜圈，他看到畫面是是正面近距離的拍著peter跟死侍做愛!!!!!!!

他口中的甜甜圈立即噴了出來，手中拿著的咖啡也打翻了。整個工作桌上都是甜甜圈碎跟打翻的咖啡...

接著幾個畫面同時都是拍攝著他們用不同體位啪啪啪的盛況...

"Fuck！！！"  
Tony大叫了出來，給剛好經過來叫他早點休息的隊長聽到他大罵髒話。

"Tony!!!!!你怎麼一個人自己工作也可以爆髒話!!!!"

"Steve..."  
Tony轉向門口手在抖的拿著他咬了兩口的甜甜圈，哭喪著臉的看著美國隊長。

"???怎了"  
隊長拿著運動毛巾擦著汗走進很髒亂的工作室，他走近後看到桌上都是甜甜圈碎片跟咖啡...

"這...到底......"

Steve正在整理到底要問什麼時，他就聽到一些男性的喘息聲及低聲對話，他皺著眉看向tony質問他

"你到底在做什麼？不睡覺來看這些東西？？！"

"不！！我不是看gay porn！！"

"不，你不用抵賴，我很清楚聽到那些聲音了"  
"你這陣子一直說累，心煩不想做，一會推開我，又說暫時要忙新的計劃要分房睡......都算了"  
"你竟然自己一個人看色情片？？？？？"

Steve越說越生氣，他走過去用力的拉起了tony，粗暴的就將他壓在工作室tony用來睡覺的沙發上，沒有給他任何解釋的時間就直接親下去。

而那幾個畫面同時也發出了真正的色情片應該有的聲音，大量的喘息聲，插入的水聲，因為同時幾套一起播放的關係，那些聲音重疊起來顯得更加淫穢，也使房間內的倆人情慾也變得更高漲。

正當隊長用力壓著tony接吻時，突然聽到一個很清晰的聲音

''......Petey，你好棒，要是這畫面能拍下來就好了...''

Steve離開了tony的嘴，驚訝的看著他說到  
"慢著..."  
"這影片到底是誰跟誰拍的...？"

Tony狠狠的打了他豐滿的胸部一下，再瞪著他回到

"不就那個殺人狂跟peter的，你不是聽到了？！"

"這真的不是成人片...？"

Tony嘆著氣，看著那大狗般的傢伙說到  
"本來不是，但被他們搞到是"  
"我只是想拍那殺人狂的殺人罪證給peter看，好讓peter能對他死心，結果他們拍了這些東西給我看，說到就氣！超幹的！"  
"我解釋完，你可以放開我了嗎，steve......"

"你這樣拍peter男朋友不好吧......"

"那方面不好？他那一點配得上peter你說說看？"

Steve想了想面有難色的看著還被他壓在身下的他苦惱的說  
"可是peter喜歡他"

"他喜歡不喜歡不重要，我就是不能讓他受傷，任何一種都不行！！"

"唉..."steve心想，這種過保護的溺愛對Peter一點都不好，可是他也阻止不了tony，他每次玩的什麼新科技他都不太懂，到他搞懂了已經換了其他新的，就算要讓他不要再監視他們，結果還是一樣他根本聽不進去。

'"......嘿嘿嘿，今次還不行？"'  
'"我要從這邊切開"'

"?!!!!!!"  
他們倆人同時聽到雇傭兵的聲音講著要殺人的話，他們立即跳下沙發，衝去看那一個畫面

畫面拍著死侍拿著刀，正在切開一些像是人肉的東西  
"你看，我切得多完美，肌肉紋理完全跟著走一點都沒切錯，太棒了，還是要多練習才行，噢，Deadpool實在太棒了,good deadpool."

倆人看著那個畫面再對看了一下。  
一起吞了吞口水仔細看著畫面，以為再看下去就有什麼把柄到手了。他們看著死侍又砍又切了5分鐘，都是血肉模糊的近鏡畫面。

"這讓我覺得有點嘔心了tony，他完全是在虐待死者"

"可是這是他的罪證，我們一定得看完"

"我們也不用看太仔細，可以快轉一下嗎？"

正當他們在想快轉時，畫面慢慢變成遠鏡。

拍到死侍手上一直在切的是一整隻豬......

"Fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tony再度大聲的叫出來。

而站在旁邊的steve只好皺著眉看著畫面發呆。

"這賤人~~~~~~~~！！！！！！！！"

"Tony冷靜！"

"不，我不能忍，他很明顯是挑釁我！！"

"Tony..."

"我一定要報復！！！！！"

Steve知道這種時候說什麼都沒用，所以選擇了閉嘴，在peter的感情事上tony真的太過份干涉，雖然他是可以說些什麼，但現在tony氣在心頭的狀態下說什麼都會被以為是幫他們說好話，所以他只好坐在沙發上等待tony發完脾氣，再抱他回房間這樣。

______________________________

"Spideyyyyy,my love, Babyboy~~~~~"  
"今天來晚了抱歉，我為了送你這個才晚來的"  
"I L O V E Y O U"  
Wade帶著一束花輕快的跑上他們平常約好見面的那棟大廈，peter已經站在邊緣位置看著紐約市的景色。

"臭大叔這個月遲到第3次，我記住了！"

Peter往wade的方向轉個頭來，再慢慢的走向他。

"欵？你的衣服不同了？Babyboy"

"對呀，tony說要更新裝備，所以舊的那套他收回去，這套的功能好像更多，我還沒有好好測試過呢！怎樣？好看嗎？"

"胸口位置的蜘蛛模樣更加性感了，這配色閃閃發光的顯得很高貴，讓我的Babyboy好成熟，來讓叔叔看看你的翹臀好嗎？"

"變態大叔..."  
雖然peter口裡抱怨，但還是小跳步的走到wade那邊，在他們倆的距離只有2米時，蜘蛛裝突然發出一些警報聲還有機械音，然後karen的聲音也傳出來。

"危險！！與生化危機物距離不足2米，自動開啟殺戮模式！裝甲改為全自動操作！！"

"What???"  
Peter跟wade同時叫了出來...然後Peter整個人就從後被扯起，他雙腳也不能碰到地上。

"這到底怎麼了？！karen！！"  
Karen並沒有作答，而站在2米外的wade則看到他的Babyboy背後長出了蜘蛛腳，支撐起peter整個身體而且他的眼睛變成紅色？！

Peter想強行脫掉蜘蛛裝，但按來按去也找不到方法，他一直問karen也沒回應，與此同時，死侍向著他有點顫抖的說

"Pe.....petey........你背後長出了蜘蛛腳......？！？"

話音未落，peter就被控制著用超快的速跑到了wade面前，然後開始瘋狂攻擊他。

Wade並不能還手，那是他的小男友，他怎能打他，而且他一直聽到peter叫往手跟不要，所以他猜大慨又是爛鐵罐搞的鬼，在他分心想著這件事一邊閃開蜘蛛爪攻擊的時候，他就被爪中，然後就被蜘蛛爪直接從頂樓丟大樓外直墜地上。

"Wade！！！！！！！！！！！！！"

Peter看到此情景緊張得大叫，而同時karen則解除了警報。

"與生化危機物距離超過2米，殺戮模式結束，解除自動裝置"

"Karen！！！！？？？"

"晚上好，請問有什麼可以幫到你？"

"NONONONONONO....."  
Peter顧不了那麼多，他立即脫了面罩跳下去看wade，從大慨5樓飛下去的他整個身體都骨折不能動，自癒因子正常運作中的wade本人也昏迷了。

Peter站在wade面前看到他受了重傷，可能還掛掉了...他嗚咽著叫男友的名字，雖然wade是不死身，但自己殺死他的罪惡感完全不一樣。

他沒動受傷的他，只蹲在旁邊等待著wade的自癒因子將身體治好。

當wade回復意識時peter立即抱住他。

"Babyboy？你怎麼在哭？"  
Peter緊緊的抱住wade沒有回話，wade只有聽到他抽泣的聲音，他只記得自己從頂樓被丟下來之後就沒意識，即是代表他掛掉了。

在peter情緒回復了一些，他放開一點wade，他看到小男友哭到眼都腫起來，再用手背掃走了peter臉頰上的眼淚。

"對...對不起wade，是我把你打下來......"

"你生氣我遲到也不用這麼暴力吧，Babyboy..."

"不...我沒有！是karen自己開了殺戮模式，完全不受控...！"  
"Wade..."

Peter再度抽泣抱住wade。他只好抱回去一邊摸著他的秀髮讓他慢慢冷靜下來。

過了一會他感覺到身體已經完全康復，就拍了拍peter的腰

"我沒事啦，petey，超強雇傭兵wade wilson已經完全復活了！！"

"真的？你的傷不是很嚴重嗎？！"

"你看！我......咳咳"  
Wade一邊想說話但突然就吐血

"這不叫沒事，wade！"  
Peter瞪著他看，又有點擔心的說

Wade則靠向他耳邊用他那個時候才用的低沉聲音跟小男友說  
"那你要幫我作全身檢查嗎？看看我是不是全好起來了？現在我們回家，你幫我脫光光來幫我仔細看看好不好？唔？"

Peter被他這樣一說臉就紅起來，再度瞪了wade一眼。

"大叔會這樣說話就代表沒事了，我才不會幫你檢查"  
"站得起來的話我們就先回去"

Wade扁起嘴偷捏了peter的屁股一下才緩緩的站起來。

"那如果我再受傷，可以幫我仔細檢查嗎？petey"

"真的再受傷我就幫你"  
"但你根本不會死，受傷也很快好，所以沒這機會啦"

然後peter就扶住wade慢慢的走回家。在wade可以自己步行不再需要扶著的時候，peter就走在他前面。

他習慣性的把自己的面具套回去。

"危險！！與生化危機物距離不足2米，自動開啟殺戮模式！裝甲改為全自動操作！！"

End.

 

 

 

後話

"Steve............"  
"Peter他沒跟我說話3個月了......"  
"你去烏干達幹嗎......"  
"你幹嗎都不看不回我的錄音！！！"  
"不管了.....我要化悲憤為食量"  
"你再不回我就以後不用回我！！！"

'Sir，steve先生的電話，我要幫你接通嗎？'

"喔......沒視訊？"

'Sir，只有通話'

"烏干達真是落後！！廢物國家！！friday，接進來"

"Tony，我在烏干達的深山收訊不好，你一天傳300個語音來我聽不完的。Peter那件事你得等他氣消，你讓他穿著裝備殺了他男友幾次......"

"我沒有！！我是要懲罰他！！"  
"因為他不尊重我！！"

"他那裡不尊重你了？"

"那賤人不自量力的追求peter已經不尊重我！"

"......"  
"如果你這樣下去我保證peter不會再理你。另外，不準攝取正餐以外的糖粉，我會讓friday給我你的飲食報告，這邊收訊很差先聊到這，bye"

"What the fuck!?"

'Sir，steve先生有一個口訊'

難道他轉死性要跟我說想你，愛你什麼了嗎？tony心想

"Tony，我讓friday也記錄你講髒話的次數了，你自己注意"

"Fuck!!!!!!!!!!"  
".........."  
"唉，今次死定了"

 

 

後話2

"Petey，我好痛痛，想要小護士照顧~~~~~~~~"

"上次照顧過了，你今天又沒受傷"

"有受傷啦，你不檢查怎麼知道我沒受傷，咳咳"

Wade裝成咳血的樣子來騙小男友，但小男友正眼也沒看他，而是在打電動。

"Peteyyyyyyy~~~~~"  
Wade爬上沙發抱住Peter的腰頭埋在他的頸項磨蹭，peter不厭其煩的掃視了他的身體一下。

"我看好了，你沒受傷"

"你都沒仔細檢查！！你騙人！！你要穿著上次的小護士裝幫我檢查才對！！"

Peter用藐視的眼神看向wade說到  
"那套護士裝我丟了，但我從tony那裡把iron spider裝拿了回來，你要我穿那套幫你檢查嗎？"

"......謝謝你，我想我不用了......"

"那來玩遊戲吧？"

"....好阿"

**Author's Note:**

> 各位好我是ruther.
> 
> 看完了D23，公佈了鋼鐵蜘蛛裝的細節，覺得荷蘭超級辣！同時我也很喜歡殺戮模式這設定，總覺得爸爸過保護好可愛又好好笑。
> 
> 另外，盾鐵也非常美好(不會寫)
> 
> 謝謝大家


End file.
